


Stiles' Sister - Christmas Special

by bellamouse16



Series: Stile's Sister - Stories [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peter Hale baby daddy, Sister Malia Tate, Uncle Derek Hale, Uncle Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Jenny and Peter spend the holiday together.





	Stiles' Sister - Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! If you haven't read my previous stories with Jenny Stilinski and Peter Hale, you can read my other stories, but all you need to know is Jenny is Stiles' older sister. Jenny and Peter got married and now Jenny is pregnant. I hope you all enjoy this story.

"There are pine needles on my floor!"

Jenny sighed and shuffled over to where Peter was glaring at the new Christmas tree in their living room. 

"Yes. Last I checked, they fall off pine trees."

He turned to glare at her before letting out a huff of annoyance.

"You're lucky you're cute."

Peter wrapped his arms around Jenny, placing them on her stomach.

"Here you are getting annoyed with a tree making a mess, wait till there's a baby walking around the house."

He moved them to the couch, gently forcing Jenny to sit down.  He shifted them, so she was curled into his side.

"A baby is different."

"And why's that?"

"Because it'll be like having a mini-me running around."

Jenny laughed and tilted her head up.

"You assume the baby is going to a boy."

"I've got a feeling," Peter responded smugly with a wink.

Jenny groaned.

"I hope your wolfly senses are off for once.  You deserve to have a daughter."

"If you think so strongly about that, we can just try again after you give birth."

Jenny scoffed and sat up, only to be pulled back down by Peter. 

"I can't bake the cookies for the meeting from here."

"Why are you going to bake for those babies?" Peter complained.

Jenny broke his hold and stood up, making her way to the kitchen.

"First off, I like baking.  Second, it's supposed to be a mini- holiday party/ pack meeting.  Third, Stiles always loved these when we were little."

Jenny went to reach for the flour, but Peter reached over her.  His chest was pressed against her back.

"He doesn’t deserve you."

Peter placed his hands on Jenny's hips, moving them beneath her sweater, rubbing circles into her skin.  Jenny scoffed.

"You're not going to distract me.  Either help or get out of my kitchen."

Peter huffed playfully as Jenny sashayed away from him to get the rest of the ingredients.  When they were almost finished making the batter, Jenny let out a small whine.  Peter immediately pulled the mixing bowl from her hands and place it on the counter. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, my feet just hurt a little.  Peter, what are you doing?”

Jenny tried to fight out of Peter’s hold as he steered her over to the couch.

“I’m finishing the cookies.  You’re going to sit down.”

“But…”

“No buts.  How about you take a nap.”

Jenny rolled her eyes but gave up.  She rested her head on the back of the couch.  A few minutes later, Peter walked out of the kitchen to find Jenny snoring on the couch.  He let out a sigh and sat down beside her.  As if on reflex, Jenny shifted towards him, laying in Peter’s lap.  Peter wrapped his arm around Jenny’s shoulder, pulling her body into his more.  An hour, Jenny yawned, waking from her spot.  She could have sworn she felt Peter sit down beside her, but she was alone on the couch.  Peter strolled in  with a kitchen towel on his shoulder. 

“Have a nice nap?”

Jenny got up, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around Peter’s shoulders. 

“Lovely.  I’ve gotta admit though, I can’t wait till this baby is out of me.  She makes me so exhausted.”

“How do you know the baby’s a she?”

Peter smirked as Jenny narrowed her eyes. 

“Do not use your wolfy senses on me.  Don’t you dare.  We don’t need a little Peter running around here.”

“You sound like your brother.”

Jenny stuck her tongue out and passed him into the kitchen.  She was surprised to see freshly baked cookies iced and cooled on the counter.

“Did you finish these?”

Peter was leaning in the doorway.

“Yeah, I did.”

Jenny stretched up on her toes, kissing Peter.  Her fingers gripped his hair tightly.

“What are you trying to do?  Begin on baby number two?”

“I don’t know.  Is it working?” Jenny winked.

Peter growled, picking Jenny up, wrapping an arm beneath her legs and around her shoulder. 

“Absolutely.”

 

 

 

Peter and Jenny walked into Derek’s apartment, cookies in hand. 

“We’re here!  Pregnant lady walking in with cookies!  Someone take them!”

Derek grabbed the tray of cookies with a smile. 

“Wow, you made my pregnant sister carry cookies she had to make,” Stiles sassed.

“For your information, I finished the cookies and she refused to let me help her.”

“I don’t need to be babied.  I just have a baby in my stomach.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.  Scott and Malia waved from the living room.  Lydia walked by with two cups of hot chocolate for Peter and Jenny.

“Thanks, Lydia.”

Everyone made themselves comfortable in the living room, drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies and food everyone had brought.  They were watching _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ on the television.  Everyone was curled up under blankets and bundled together.  Peter turned to Jenny.

“How are you doing?”

He sounded a little concerned and Jenny realized she’d been spaced out for the past few minutes.

“Fine, just thinking of how next year, it’ll be three of us.”

Peter grinned, brushing back Jenny’s hair.

“I’m not sure if three will be enough for me.”

They heard someone shush them, but the ignored it as they kissed.

 

 

_One Year Later_

Jenny and Peter walked into Derek’s apartment for his annual Christmas get together.

“We’re here!  Pregnant lady coming through!”

“It’s like déjà vu,” Stiles muttered as he walked over and picked up his niece from Peter’s arms.  “Aren’t you as adorable as ever, Tallie.”

Jenny and Peter laughed as they saw Stiles’ annoyed façade fade as he fawned over their daughter.

“She’s clearly got my charm,” Peter said with a smirk.

Derek scoffed and picked up the cookies from Jenny like he did last year.  As if on clockwork, Lydia walked by with hot chocolate.

“I spiked yours,” she said to Peter.  “Figured you need it since your outnumbered now.”

Peter chuckled.  Jenny scrunched up her face and smacked his arm.  He quickly walked off with his spiked hot chocolate.

“So much for solidarity!” Jenny called after him.

They all gathered around in the living room, watching holiday classics.  Scott and Malia were cuddled together, while Stiles and Lydia were wrapped up in a blanket across from them.  Derek as sitting on the floor with Tallie stretching her hand up to him from her position laying against his legs.  Jenny and Peter were cuddled together on the couch, watching their daughter more than they were the movie. 

“She’s absolutely adorable.”

“Of course, she is, she’s our daughter,” Peter responded. 

Jenny giggled and ran a hand over her growing stomach.

“And what about this one?  Is Tallie getting a little brother or a little sister?”

Peter ran a hand through her hand and leaned down, pressing his ear to her stomach.  When he sat back up, he had the biggest smile across his face that Jenny had ever seen.

“Do I even want to know,” she muttered and bit her lip.

“We’re gonna have our hands full with three of them.”

Jenny’s eyes widened.

“Twins?”

Peter nodded.  Jenny pulled him forward, so Peter was leaning over her.  She kissed him, nipping at his lips. 

“Oh God, do you two ever watch the movie,” Stiles complained while Lydia smacked his arm playfully.

Peter and Jenny paid no mind, giggling quietly to one another.  They looked down at their daughter, who was now running her hand over Derek’s face.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas present,” Jenny said. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Peter responded and pulled Jenny back into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
